The Man Outside My Window
by IchikaRenzo
Summary: 1939 - 1945 World War II / 'Ia yang terlihat setiap hari, seorang pemuda diluar jendela. Seseorang yang sederhana dan selalu kunanti kepulangannya'


**The Man Outside My Window**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Januari 1939.**

Terang.

Itulah yang kurasakan saat membuka kedua mataku pagi ini. Seperti biasanya, masih terdengar kicauan burung dan gemercik air dari halaman belakang. Sesegera mungkin kuberbenah dan melakukan kegiatan seperti hari sebelumnya. Hari ini sejuk, entah mengapa kurasa semilir angin lebih menggelitik dibanding beberapa waktu lalu. Menikmati secangkir teh di pagi hari, kucoba menutup kedua mata dan menghembuskan nafas dalam. Damainya.

Kubuka jendela selebar mungkin menggunakan kedua tangan yang kumiliki. Terlihat pemandangan asri dari tanaman yang kurawat selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Tak seperti biasanya, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian sederhana mengayunkan kaki melewati jendelaku. Ah mungkin hanya pejalan kaki, batinku berkata. Kulanjutkan kegiatanku selanjutnya untuk menghabiskan waktu di hari yang damai ini.

Terang.

Seperti biasa, dengan perasaan yang sama kubuka jendela dengan kedua tanganku. Pada waktu yang sama setiap hari. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan tanpa ekspresi melewati jendelaku untuk kedua kalinya. Kutatap bekas langkah itu dengan seksama, mengapa aku tak mengetahui dirinya. Siapakah ia sebenarnya?

Hari demi hari, suara langkah yang kukenal berjalan melewati jendelaku. Aku tak menampik bahwa ia memiliki paras yang tak biasa. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dalam dada dan mengatakan bahwa diriku harus mengenalnya. Bagaikan merpati muda yang meninggalkan sarang dan mulai mengepakkan sayap untuk mencari pasangan seumur hidup. Aku ingin Aku ingin mengenalnya.

Hari berangin.

Menandakan musim gugur datang. Hari tak sehangat biasanya. Kubersihkan daun kering yang jatuh diatas jendela, tiba-tiba hembusan angin melewati rambutku dan menerbangkan bandana yang kukenakan. Mengejar bandana, itulah yang kulakukan. Tak sekian lama, benda yang kukejar telah terjatuh. Jatuh di tangan yang berbeda. Ialah pemuda diluar jendela, memegang bandana dan menatapku dalam diam. Oh Tuhan, tatapan kami bertemu untuk yang pertama. Ia memberikan barang milikku perlahan. Waktu terasa terhenti, ada apa dengan diriku? Jantungku berdebar dengan ritme konstan, namun tak sepelan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hanya sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, _'Hati-hati'-_ pelan namun cukup untuk tertangkap dalam telingaku. Tak lama ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah dalam diam. Baritone itu akhirnya kudengar.

Dingin.

Musim gugur berakhir dan hari mulai bersalju. Cuaca buruk tak menghalangiku untuk membuka jendela. Menunggu pemuda di luar jendela. Namun apa yang kunanti tak kunjung datang. Kubuka jendelaku hingga petang. Namun ia tak kunjung datang. Hari pertama, batinku merasa kecewa.

Musim semi datang. Sudah beberapa bulan ku tak melihat langkah tegasnya. Berbeda, hari ini ia terlihat dari kejauhan. Melewati jendelaku seperti biasa, dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Seragam militer melekat di seluruh tubuhnya. Melihatnya sekilas membuatku mengukirkan senyum dari dalam jendela. Padangan kami bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Ia membalas, senyuman tipis terukir pada bibir pemuda itu.

* * *

 **1 September 1939.**

Perang dunia pecah untuk kedua kalinya. Amerika menjadi pihak sekutu dan ekonomi tidak berjalan dengan baik. Semua yang dahulu damai kini terlihat mencekam. Militer belum memasuki daerah kami, namun kami dihimbau untuk evakuasi. Ia tak terlihat. Pemuda itu tidak terlihat. Ah bodohnya diriku, ia pasukan militer bersenjata, dirinya mungkin sedang berada diluar sana. Pemuda yang berusaha menjalankan tugas abdi negara.

 **7 Desember 1941.**

 _Pearl Harbor_ telah dibom. Amerika menyatakan perang. Hal ini menyatakan bahwa warga harus di evakuasi. Hari sebelum ku meninggalkan rumah, kulihat sepotong kain terlilit pada batang diluar jendela. Sebuah sapu tangan, dengan jahitan ' _U. Sasuke'_ di bawahnya.

Sasuke.

Pemuda itu, meninggalkan pesan terakhirnya. Aliran air telah menganak dari kedua mataku. Permintaan terakhirnya begitu mulia. Aroma mesiu dan suara tembakan mulai mengalun. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak pergi. Pemuda lain serta beberapa pria yang biasa kulihat, kini tak lagi terlihat. Perang merampas pemuda kota dalam sekejab. Menjadikannya sebagai pengisi batalyon sementara. Kekhawatiran mulai tumbuh dalam benakku.

Sasuke, Sedang apa kau disana?

 **Mei 1942.**

Pasukan militer terus berusaha. Semua cadangan senjata dan peluru telah dikerahkan, menjanjikan pada kami bahwa pihak sekutu akan menang. _Base_ evakuasi, disinilah aku berada. Tak jarang kudengar teriakan dari perempuan-perempuan itu, menunggu para suami mereka pulang bernyawa. Beberapa tak terselamatkan, bau busuk tubuh yang gugur di medan perang memasuki barak yang kutempati. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Sasuke, cepatlah pulang.

 **15 Agustus 1945.**

Sudah enam tahun sejak perang dimulai. Sudah enam tahun aku tak melihatnya. Kuharap ia baik-baik saja. Berita bahwa Jepang menyerah sudah terdengar di penjuru kota. Kami bahagia. Kami akan menata hidup kami kembali. Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati barak yang menjadi _base_ evakuasi. Aku harus pulang. Namun yang kulihat sungguh berbeda. Jendelaku sudah tak ada. Perang begitu kejam. Perang menghancurkan jendela dan orang yang kusayang.

Melepas bandana yang kukenakan. Terduduk diatas hamparan debu. Tak peduli gaun yang kupakai akan meninggalkan noda. Kuambil sebuah kain yang terlipat didalam saku gaunku. _Uchiha Sasuke_ , itulah namanya. Pemuda yang meninggalkan sepotong sapu tangan diluar jendela. Menuliskan _'kau harus selamat'_ didalamnya. Mengingat jendela, memaksaku membuka memori lama. Parasnya, langkahnya, tapak kakinya, dan suaranya.

Apapun yang terjadi padamu, kuharap kau kembali.

Sasuke.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
